Manifeste pour une fille
by Bubamara
Summary: Avis à ceux qui veulent lire une histoire...


- Ah... Merde...

.

Elle le savait ! Elle le savait.

- Bande de... Décérébrés, même pas capable de... De s'autogérer... Ouais... Je le savais.

.

Hermione marmonnait dans la Grande Salle, sa voix couverte par un fond musical. Autours d'elle, des formes avachies sur des canapés, sur des chaises, ou même par terre. Ou d'autres qui semblaient s'activer, à deux...

La jeune fille décida de retourner vers le "coin griffondor".

- Pathétiques, tous pathétiques... Je le savais...

Soudain, il y eut un bruit de bousculade et de verres... Elle se précipita, l'air important et énervée, pour voir Dean qui s'était cassé la figure près d'une table. Il avait essayé de s'y rattraper... Les autres réagissaient à peine autours de lui, certains ricanaient mollement...

Avec un soupir, Hermione se dirigea vers le garçon. Elle s'agrippa à une chaise, exaspérée de voir que même le mobilier ne tenait pas en place. Heureusement qu'elle était là, heureusement qu'elle était responsable ! Elle le savait ! Ginny lui avait dit "Allez, Hermione, tu vas t'amuser !" Tu parles, elle les connaissait trop ces fêtes. Elle le savait.

Elle tira Dean qui ne s'était pas relevé, le souleva, le trainât, tituba devant un canapé et s'écroula avec le garçon qu'elle voulait allonger.

.

- Dégages !! Hurla-t-elle au débris de mec qui s'endormait déjà sur elle en l'écrasant de son poids.

.

Hermione l'envoya valser sur le côté et s'assit sur le bord du canapé pour faire le point sur la situation. Elle voulut se relever, mais toutes ces émotions, sans doute (c'est du moins ce qu'elle se dit) voulurent que ses jambes lui fassent défaut. Elle se laissa glisser du canapé, se mit à quatre pattes et se releva.

.

- Bordel...

.

Elle installa Dean, presque inconscient de sommeil. Un autre mec bavait à côté de son "ami", endormi, avec une couverture, et elle la tira pour couvrir les deux garçons. Ils étaient presque mignons comme ça. La jeune fille se secoua : elle n'avait pas que ça à faire !

Tirant sa baguette, elle se mit à nettoyer les dégâts de Dean. Elle était vraiment la seule personne responsable ici ! La table disparaissait sous les verres parfois à moitié pleins... Elle empila les verres vides, sous les yeux amusés et troubles de Parvati, installée sur les genoux de Seamus. Pas loin, Douglas, un sixième année, chantait une chanson paillarde à une fille de cinquième et conclut en beuglant lyriquement :

- Bois, bois, bois, bois, bois, bois, bois, bois...

La fille essayait de finir cul sec sa bière :

- Ahh... Berk, berk, berk... Attends, attends, j'y arriverai !

- Bois, bois, bois, bois, bois...

Douglas faisait mine de ne pas l'entendre. La jeune fille réussit finalement, et il s'arrêta, pour reprendre :

- Elle est des nôôôtres !!!!!...

Hermione, de son côté, continuait :

- Espèce de... Retardés, débiles profonds... Qui c'est qui doit toujours s'occuper de ces gosses... Hein ? Hein ? Bah je vous le demande... Hein ? Je le savais...

.

Elle renifla le fond d'un verre non fini, soupçonneuse. Aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Elle attrapa Hannah, qui passait près d'elle et lui ordonna :

- Finis !

- Hein ? C'est quoi ?

- Finis, il faut que je nettoies !

Hannah se saisit du verre et grimaça en essayant de deviner son contenu. Ernie s'approcha, complètement fait, pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Hermione lui tendit un autre verre :

- Bois, toi aussi.

Hannah avait l'air au bord de l'écœurement quand elle lui rendit le verre. Hermione lui en tendit un autre, mécaniquement, l'œil torve et l'air de "le premier qui proteste, je le finis à la petite cuillère, vous voulez vérifier ?". Hermione se tourna ensuite vers Ernie qui déglutit péniblement.

.

Le nettoyage terminé, elle commença alors à faire le tour de la salle. Ron était mort, sur un canapé, et elle avait vu Ginny partir précipitamment avec Harry. Elle commença à ramasser tous les verres qu'elle voyait sur son passage.

Elle rangeait une table basse quand, accroupie, elle s'étala en voulant saisir un verre à quinze centimètres de sa main. Sur le sol, en gémissant, ses yeux grands ouverts rencontrèrent le visage de Neville, qui dormait sous la table. Avec indifférence, elle se dit qu'il était mieux rangé là qu'ailleurs.

.

Enfin, sur pied, elle se mit à errer dans la Grande Salle et rencontra Blaise Zabini, assis à l'envers sur une chaise, étalé sur le dossier et qui regardait sans le voir son verre. Elle se posta devant lui et dit impérieusement :

- Finis ton verre !

Il mit quelques secondes (dizaines de seconde) avant d'émettre un :

- Quoi ?

Absolument, mais alors absolument inapproprié. La jeune fille s'impatienta :

- Je...Rah... ! Dépêches toi... Pas que ça à faire !

-...

- Allez !!... Je vais m'énerver !

A peine le garçon eut-il finit qu'elle lui arracha le verre des mains et s'en alla le poser sur la table la plus proche. Elle resta pensive, les mains appuyées sur la table. Puis, elle se retourna vivement, et repartit à la recherche de verres. Verres, verres, verres... Elle le savait !

.

On ne voyait pas grand chose dans cette foutue salle. Les légères lueurs tournoyaient d'ailleurs, comme la musique. C'est alors qu'elle sentit un de ses pieds se rebeller, elle comprit qu'elle tombait plus ou moins, sans trop savoir où était le bas du haut. Elle se raccrocha soudain à quelque chose qui la hissa.

Hermione était vraiment très en colère.

- Putain de... De pieds !!

- Eh, calmos, Miss-je-sais-tout.

Elle observa le Malefoy de malheur qui se tenait devant lui.

- Toi, ne parles pas de ce que tu ne connais pas !... Faut... Faut tout surveiller ici, c'est insupportable !

- Tu vois, tu sais même pas t'amuser, lui dit le garçon, qui avait un air bizarre, en la tenant toujours.

Elle s'approcha, suspicieuse, en tendant un doigt approximatif vers son nez.

- Tu as un air bizarre...

- Faux, c'est toi qui te casses la gueule.

- Tu comprends rien, Malefoy, je... Je parle de ta tête.

- Pfff...

- Tu es bourré !

- Arrête, Miss-je-sais-t... Tout. Arrête !

- Je le savais, Malefoy. Ginny m'avait dit, tu vas t'amuser. N'importe quoi. Bande de gamins. Je... Je te le dis, hein ? Faut tout surveiller. Même ses pieds.

- C'est pas ça Granger, c'est que la Belette, ben elle est partie faire mumuse avec le Balafré.

- Ouuais... Ouais, ouais, c'est ça ! Tu vois je le savais. J'en reviens pas !

- T'es toute seule Granger !

- Rigole pas. Je... Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! Faut faire quelque chose. Arrête Malefoy ! C'est horrible... Ma... Ma meilleure amie... Lâche moi Malefoy ! Tu comprends pas... Toujours les surveiller... Elle va coucher avec mon meilleur ami !... Mais... Ecoute ! Je t'assure !

Hermione avait envie de pleurer. Il ne la lâcha pas.

- Elle s'amuse Granger, et pas toi. C'est parce que tu sais pas danser ! Alors tu t'amuses pas. Même que tout le monde est mort.

- Bande de gamins, c'est ça.... Mais je sais danser !

- Moi, je sais danser.

- Mais... Je sais danser !

- Non tu sais pas.

- Si je sais !

- Non que si.

- Mais si, mais non !

- Si si si si si.

- Arrètes, Malefoy, je veux m'amuser.

.

La nuit avança. Hermione dansa avec Malefoy. Restait dans la salle ceux qui dormaient déjà, ceux qui voyaient trop troubles... Hermione tomba plusieurs fois. Avec Malefoy. Malefoy l'embrassa plusieurs fois. Elle répondit plusieurs autres. Leur degré d'alcoolémie baissait un peu. Hermione était vaguement plus consciente. Mais elle restait très en colère, elle qui s'était retrouvée toute seule à cette soirée, sans s'amuser.

Malefoy était objectivement attirant. Elle le détestait. Et elle le redoutait encore plus car elle appréciait certaines choses chez lui. Sans plus. Sans moins.

Elle le savait, quand il la prit par la taille, l'enlaça doucement. Sans savoir comment, plusieurs boutons de la chemise du garçons étaient défaits, déjà. Elle l'embrassa sur l'épaule. Elle le sentit baiser ses cheveux. Les mains de Malefoy étaient devenues incontrôlables, et même bienvenues. Elle l'entrainât jusqu'à sa chambre de préfète.

Plus tard dans la nuit, le cerveau encore embrouillé, elle sursauta, presque endormie. Quelque chose la tracassait. Vraiment.

Elle vit Malefoy. Quelque chose l'énervait vraiment, vraiment...

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, lui aussi.

- Y'a quelque chose de pas très très normal, dit-il.

- Oui...

Il y eut un blanc où il fronçait les sourcils, faisant un effort pour réfléchir. Il éclata d'un coup, et Hermione sursauta.

.

- Granger, enlève tes pieds de mes jambes !

- Quoi !?

- Tes pieds froids !

- T'es dans MON lit, Malefoy... Je... Mais, toi, dégage !!

La lumière fut dans le cerveau d'Hermione. Maintenant, elle avait comprit...

- Hein ? Fit la voix hébétée de Malefoy.

Hermione s'écria alors :

- Je veux mon lit pour moi toute seule !!

.

Après quelque minutes, où Hermione répéta : "Mon lit à moi, mon lit, mon lit...", Malefoy répliqua avec une molle conviction :

- Ah bah... Ca tombe bien, tu prends trop de place !

- Ah ouais ?

Malefoy souleva la couette, furieux brusquement, il lui jeta un dernier regard qui se voulait méprisant, se retourna d'un coup... Et s'écrasa par terre dans un fracas du tonnerre.

Hermione l'avait insensiblement acculé sur le rebord du lit...

Celle-ci s'étouffait de rire. Le garçon titubait, à la recherche de ses vêtements, et elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Elle l'entendit, après plusieurs échecs, soulignés de jurons, chercher la poignée de la porte, et partir.

En paix, elle put enfin sombrer dans ce sommeil tant attendu...


End file.
